A grave situation
by Inurayhannah
Summary: the gorup gets beaten by Naraku see what happens after hes done.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A.N: This is one of the only three Inuyasha stories that is like the show with the gang being in feudal Japan.

.o00o.

CH 1

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kilala (whose in Sangos arm) and Shippo are on their search for Naraku when they run into Kouga who immediately tells them he's sided Naraku who as promised him jewel shards if he captured all of them. Miroku then says damn right like I'm gonna let that happen and uses his wind tunnel but Kouga has the Samiyosho appear and Miroku sucks quite a bit of them in and falls to the ground very weak. Once Miroku is down Sango goes to check on him and Kouga speeds off to Narakus castle to get more instructions. As soon as Kouga leaves Inuyasha asks if Miroku will be alright and Sango answers "after I give him some calendula flowers he should be alright." Inuyasha says "okay" and Kagome then chimes in and says "we better go before" and that's when Kouga comes back and says "me and this time my pack come back?" and Kouga then steps to the side to show them. All of the wolf demons grabbed everyone into a cottage with a cage in the back. As soon as everyone's in Kouga puts Miroku in the cage and lock it leave the cottage and lock that door as well. After Kouga and his men leave Inuyasha walks up to and grabs them. After the bars burn his hands he lets go and sits in the opposite corner of the room and Sango then says "all we can do is wait and see if Miroku wakes up in the morning, " Inuyasha then motions Kagome to come sit with him and Kagome goes and lays on his chest and he puts his arms around her and they were the first two to go to sleep, then a couple seconds later Sango fell asleep as well as Shippo and Kilala. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

While they are asleep Naraku coems in and beats all of them.

Its ten pm and Kagomes just woken up on the floor bleeding bleeding and sore. Once standing up with the help of the wall Kagome looks around and sees everyone lying on the floor bleeding. After a couplde seconds Kagome then hears Naraku come in the door. once Kaogme sees him she says his name and Inuyasha stirs on the floor and slowly opens his eyes. Once he looks up and sees Kagome he smiles at her and Kagome demands that Naraku tell her what he did. Narakus answer was to ask Inuyasha. Kagome says okay then asks Inuyahsa what happened and she collapses to the floor crying. Inuyashas then reaches up to kagomes face with all his might and lets his fingers streak her hair. Inuyasha then pulls Kagomes tear stained face to his and kisses her but Kagome pulls away and asks what happened. Inuyasha answers that Naraku came in after everyone fell asleep and beat them with his sword. Kagome then asks if she could use his tetsusaiga and Inuyasha nods his head yes. Kagome says okay then grabs the tetsusaiga and runs towards Naraku. Naraku doesnt move but with the aid of the tetsusaiga Kagome strikes him anyeway. The sword goes right trhough Naraku and does nothing. Naraku then says "im dead remember?" Kagome then says "wait are you? is this even a dream it seems so real?" Naraku then answers "your right this real." Kagome then asks how it happened and Naraku anwers "after you felll asleep I knoked everyone out then beat them." Kagome then asks "they arent?" Naraku answers "No they are all alive, but alive an well would be lying" Kagome then withe the aid of tetsusaiga goes back to inuyasha side again to see Inuyasha struggling to keep his eyes open. Kagome then asks Inuyasha what she should do and Inuyasha answers Miroku and before Kagome can do anything Naraku snaps his fingers and slams he against the stone wall and she collapses to the ground witht he tetsusaiga lying next to her. Naraku then goes to Kagome and after pickikng her up pins her against the wall and while hes doing that Kagome was about to say Mirokus name but Narak covers his hand over her mouth before anything could get out. Kagome then kicks Naraku and he lets go of her and backs up a bit and Kagome yells for inuyasha to help her. Naraku then come back to her and ties her against the wall and sticks a piece of cloth in her mouth so she cant talk and leaves. A couple seconds later Kagome watches Inuyasha inche towards Miroku and as soon as Inuaysha reaches Miroku and starts shaking him and claling his name Kagomes able to spit the cloth out and after a couple minutes Miroku minutes Miroku slowly opens his eyesand asks "what happened and wher am i?" after explaining everything to him Innuaysah tells Miroku what should be done to get rid of Naraku. When Naraku re-enetrs the room they are still talking and bad eneough he had heard them talking. once Narakus in sight Inuyasha gets up with the aid of the wall and almost went back down but clutched the wall even harder and as soon as Naraku snaps his fingers Inuyasha crashes to the floor screaming in pain. Inuyasha was tossing and turning and Naraku just laughed while it was going on. Inuyasha eventually stops moving and opnes his eyes and says "dammit Naraku." Naraku conitues to laugh for a little bit and once he stops he tells Inuaysha what he was going to do then goes towards Kagome and asks her if she hates seeing this. Kagome answers "no shit I do." naraku then syas "well then it would hurt inuyasha more to see you in pain" and as soon as he fliks his fingers Kagome lets out a bone chilling scream and so does Inuyasha. After seeing this Inuaysha as well as Mirou with all their might got up to proceed with the plan but the plan did not go well. Naraku turns form Kagome and puts Inuyasha in pain againa and slams Miroku agianst the wall all with the flick of his fingers. After Inuyasha on the floor screaming in pain Naraku the goes and picks him up and slams him agaisnt the wall as well and Inuyas\ha blacks out too. The last person he lets go is Kagome and once shes out naraku finaaly leaves the room for good.

A.N: Dont forget to R & R 


End file.
